


Run Rabbit Run

by Madameonyx



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Classism, Depression, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Wealth, human speciesism, out doors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madameonyx/pseuds/Madameonyx
Summary: Balthier comes from a family of high esteem and everyday he is reminded of it, much to his annoyance. Saddled by heavy expectations and enduring constant prodding to get back together with the lovely Ashelia B'nargin, he finds himself falling into occasional periods of depression. Enter Fran, a viera who has her own problems trying to help her family stay strong in the face of an aggressive man who wants to buy out her family's winery. When their paths cross the two find their lives beginning to intertwine.





	1. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to get away from everything Balthier ends getting into something. A trip to the club tends to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII nor do I own any of it's characters. Final Fantasy XII and it's characters belong to Square Enix.

**Balthier**

A musical concoction of high notes, bass, and various other sounds played all around him as Balthier lounged lazily on the couch. The alternating flashing of purple, green, and blue colors danced across the man's face while he just let it all happen. In his current state Balthier didn't give a shit about anything beyond drinking. He didn't want to talk to anyone but at the same time he wanted to be around people, so that he could fade into the background without being bothered. Something he wouldn't have been able to do at home.

His father was off work for the week, yes when one was a magnificent scientist such as Mr. Bunansa they were privy to luxuries such as that, and if Balthier was around the house during that time it meant he'd have to put up with the older man's oppressive attention. His father would prod him about accomplishments and the family name. What had Balthier did to add further luster to the Bunansa name? Gabranth was recently promoted in his military career, no doubt thanks to his older brother's innate battle prowess. The old man never failed to mention it to Balthier and in return Balthier brushed it away. He didn't give two chocobo shits about Gabranth's accomplishments.

Balthier stared down at the drink he had in his grip. He eyed the alcoholic beverage warily before raising the glass and gulping down the last of it. The glass was slammed down hard, but not hard enough to crack it. If it weren't for the overpowering music someone might have noticed the sound. With a heavy sigh Balthier threw his head back to relax against the cushion however the feeling of someone lowering themselves down next to him brought the man back around.

" Hi handsome. " a woman with long brown hair winked at him as she gave a million dollar smile.

Of course Balthier gave the gal a look, he never passed up the opportunity to ogle the fairer sex when he came, but this time the act was different from before. Usually he'd observe the assets with a lustful mind but this time was not like the others. This woman was just a warm body who was paying attention to him. Something he did not want, so he gave her a dry look that he hoped would adequately communicate his disinterest. The woman's expression melted a bit but she only scooted closer, Balthier able to see what was likely a temporary flicker of concern in her eyes despite the strobe lights. Apparently his attempt had failed.

" Come on. " the brunette whined desperately. Her arm stretched out towards a now irritated Balthier. It was good to know when to quit and it appeared this one did not know. He knew her type too. A pretty little thing who was used to shattering mens' defenses after a little doe eyed begging. Tonight, the void Balthier would have none of it.

" Quite the looker you are " the woman let out a flattered giggle " and I presume you have a mind that is as sharp." he said without so much as a smirk on his lips.

" Well I-"

" No. You can't be that smart, because you seem to lack the ability, that even a rampaging Malboro seems to have, to be able to recognize when you aren't wanted." Balthier let his irritation shine through with those last words. This time the woman got the message and with a glare that could burn through a wall she got up and yelled a few obscenities at Balthier before angrily sauntering away. A few who had noticed gave her a look of confusion before looking over at him. The man wished he could say that the two drinks he had downed by now left him oblivious to whatever judgement the onlookers may have had, but he could not. The urge to leave the crowded club suddenly struck him. He didn't feel like dealing with the possibility of another lady trying to flirt with him.

Balthier quickly slid out of the booth then stretched out his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of guys watching him with one blushing slightly. _Nope._  
Promptly he started moving back towards the bar only to walk right passed it. The next thing to do was maneuver through the dense throng of clubbers, which he did with somewhat stiff movements. It felt like forever but after a while Balthier had made it out and hastily made his way to a dimly lit hallway at the back of the club. Guarding the area was a security guard who, while not as bulky as the bouncer out front, was still pretty fit. The orange shirt he worse did well in showing off the man's form and his bald head did well in lending to his somewhat imposing appearance. Balthier fished into his pocket and pulled out his wallet to remove two fifty dollar bills and an ID.

The man stepped in front of the entrance to the hallway and shook his smooth head. " Off limits." he grumbled. Balthier held up the money and the ID.

" Balthier Bunansa. I want to avoid the crowd." he explained. The guard nodded before taking the money and telling him where the exit was. Balthier slipped into the dim hallway and made his way to exit with a relieved sigh. A person of more stable mind might wonder why he had even bothered to come to a club of all places if he just wanted to be left alone, but Balthier was odd like that when his moments hit him. There was seemingly no rhyme or reason to his actions. It didn't matter to him though. It was during times like these that Balthier tended to block everyone else out.

The cold metal door groaned as he opened it then he let it close with a loud mechanical click. " Where to go no-"

" I don't want to go anywhere with you!" a thickly accented voice snapped, causing Balthier to momentarily look around.

A little ways down the alley, his eyes were able to pick out a man leaning in towards someone up against the brick wall. Balthier further narrowed his eyes and noted something sticking up on the person's head. " Come on cutie. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anythin'. " the man contested.

" I said I don't want to! I don't even know you!" the woman protested back. Balthier noticed she sounded awfully young. Unfortunately that wasn't uncommon. Underage girls looking to defy their parents often fooled around with grown men before realizing they had made a bad choice.

Balthier turned in the opposite direction and started on his way, hands buried in his pockets. Maybe he'd go grab a cigarette or something. Take a walk. Or perhaps he'd find a more quiet alley and lunge around among the trash. Most would think that a horrible idea but his ability to care was mostly impaired right now.

" Hey!" the man shouted followed by startled protests from the woman. A voice in Balthier's head told him to stop, turn back around, and intervene. Though at the same time this was none of his business. Still, he found himself suddenly stuck in place while the situation behind just got louder. 

The woman let out a pained cry and that was enough to get Balthier to give a shit about these two strangers. He turned and made his way over to them. " Fran! " the woman called out before her mouth was suddenly covered. Balthier cleared his throat in an obvious manner to get the assailant's attention but it only earned him a brief look of irritation from the other man so Balthier tried again. " Say? May I step in?"

" Sorry pal. Don't feel like shar-AHH! " he suddenly exclaimed as he stumbled back, a look of pain on his rugged face. He quickly checked his arm before glaring back up at the young lady. " You little bi-" Balthier charged and swung his fist, landing a lucky blow to the man's head making him go down. He blinked, obviously in a daze, before looking up at a dull faced Balthier.

" Would like another? I got plenty to spare." Balthier bluffed. Fortunately his opponent shook his now bleeding head as he stumbled upright and took off. A good thing, seeng as Balthier was not sure he could get lucky again. His dulled green eyes looked over the woman who he could now see had...rabbit ears. Very tall rabbit ears. " Are you-"

" Mijrn!" another woman's voice called out, followed by a rush of footsteps. Moments later a tall woman appeared and she bared a similar appearance to the other one. Tall rabbit ears as well and red eyes. The young lady he had just saved suddenly ran towards her and was wrapped in a protective embrace. " Mijrn! " the rabbit eared woman hissed " I told you to stay close by! What happened? You sounded scared! " She looked to be older than the one he assumed to be Mijrn.

Balthier decided to become apart of the conversation then " She had a run in with a rather touchy fellow." His response got a cold stare from the older looking woman and a relieved yet still frightened glance from the youngest one.

" It is true sister. This hume saved me from the other one." Mijrn looked back up at her sister.

" Why?" the one Balthier guessed to be Fran, asked " You desire a _debt_ from my sister hume?" she spat the word "debt" like it was poison.

Balthier raised his hands in defense of himself. " Not at all. I've seen situations like this before is all. If something isn't done they usually don't end well." This answer seemed to ease the older Fran before she returned her attention her sister.

" We are returning home. " Fran then looked back to Balthier. " Thank you, hume." and with that she steered her sister away in her arms while further scolding the young lady.

Balthier had opted to just stand there for a few seconds longer after the two women were out of sight, but when his phone decided to vibrate in his pocket he snapped out of it.  
The man pulled out his beige phone and glanced at the screen. The name Ashelia flashed across the screen prompting Balthier to swipe the ignore option. He didn't feel like talking to her. Ashelia had a habit of trying to pry with the annoying intention of helping him. With phone in hand, Balthier headed the same way as the previous ladies and headed home.


	2. Busy Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens every now and then, the attempts that is. The attempts to rekindle a flame that was never really there in the first place. They never get the hint. Luckily Balthier's old friend Basch plays defense for him sometimes,

**Balthier**

For the second time this morning the sunlight greeted Balthier's eyes as they opened. This was how he had been starting his days as of late. Waking up. Going back to sleep a short while after, unless he was struck by an idea to make something. While nothing had hit him yet, Balthier didn't want to laze around in his bed today. With a big yawn he sat up, letting the black sheet fall to expose his bare upper torso. He stretched to release the tension from his arms, relishing the relief it brought his muscles.

Getting out of bed was the next step and it was done with the grace of a seeq. He used to have more energy than this, even on days when he was truly tired, but now the attempt of gathering the motivation to get up and go was now a daily task. " Just keep going. " he muttered to himself in a weak attempt to foster more motivation. A slow and steady speed got him to his gentlemen's chest. Even now, a year after buying it, Balthier still loved to look at it. A sleek and black wardrobe with five vertically stacked drawers on his right, a large door on his left, and a sixth drawer at the very bottom. It was perfection in it's clean simplicity.

He opened the top drawer to pull out a pair of black jeans before opening the cabinet door and grabbing a white mid sleeve shirt. Tossing the shirt onto his bed Balthier slipped into his pants, buttoned them up, and headed to the bathroom. His process was mechanical once he got inside the bathroom. Turn on the tap, grab his toothbrush, wet the brush before applying the toothpaste. The part he hated was having to look in the mirror. That was another thing that had changed. Usually Balthier would give himself a grin, get ready to take on the day, but not now. Once he was done with brushing his teeth and washing his face, all he gave his reflection was a neutral stare. A couple of seconds later he swiftly looked away and went back into his room to resume dressing for the day.

The journey down the beige damasked patterned upstairs hall was used by Balthier to map out every step of his way. Once he got downstairs he'd go in the kitchen to fetch a portable breakfast. If everything went well, and that meant not running into his father or brother, he'd be in his workshop without having run into anyone. Balthier swiftly descended the staircase and increased his speed as he turned in to the den. The coast was clear thankfully. He began reciting his breakfast. " A muffin and some-"

" Good morning Balthier, or should I say good afternoon." the familiar voice of Ashelia greeted from behind. Balthier came to a stiff stop then contemplated turning around. He took a deep breath to compose himself. He honestly wanted to be left alone so that he could go about in his workshop but when it came to Ashelia, just going about one's business was difficult. " Any plans for today?" she inquired warmly. Balthier managed to fight off a scowl as he turned to face the woman.

She looked nice in her long sleeved beige dress. The woman always did have a sharp sense of fashion and it complemented his own. When they were together many people remarked how fashionable the couple looked when together. Ashelia loved it. Balthier, not so much.

" Ashelia." Balthier gave a brief nod in greeting. Before he could answer her question the familiar deep voice of Basch came calling for Ashelia. Now, Basch he didn't mind hanging around with in his current state. The man, his pal, understood his mind and mood during times like this. It also helped that they had the same interests. The two could go into the workshop, talk briefly about whatever, and then get to work on a project without the need to constantly talk.

When Basch came into view Balthier gave him a brief nod as well. His friend would understand what that meant. " Basch."

" Balthier!" he strode over to the younger man and gentle slapped his back. Balthier couldn't help but give him a slight smile. The younger man envied that about his friend. _Always had a lot of optimism._

Ashelia came over, sugar in her smile. _Why the hell is she so happy?_ Balthier wondered in mild irritation. He made a two second attempt at figuring it out and then stopped. He didn't really care and besides he was down here to get food before heading off to mull over a project. Away from others. " I was just about to head to my workroom. " Balthier explained. Basch nodded in understanding, of course it wasn't him he needed to convince.

Ashelia lightly bit her pink lips in thought, tilting her head slightly. She then brought it back up and eyed Balthier with a welcoming expression. " Can it wait? " she asked. _Here we go._ " Basch and I are going to go out to browse for a Father's Day gift. Two discerning pairs of eyes is better then one. It'd do some good to get you out of the house for a while." she lifted a blonde brow in challenge. Balthier looked to his friend but only got an apologetic expression in return. If there was one thing Balthier could say about his ex's personality it was that the woman was damn adamant. If she needed to Ashelia would needle someone until she got her way. Balthier honestly did not want to go through that right now. He had two options before him: decline and get very agitated or give in and be dragged along. In situations like these he found himself choosing the lesser of two evils.

" Very well." Balthier agreed with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

" Wonderful! " Ashelia clapped her hands once in approval before moving closer and wrapping an arm around his bicep. A lightning strike of annoyance hit him. The man did not have a tolerance for this level of contact right, but he just pursed his lips and took it like a man. " We can even have brunch. " Ashelia continued as she ushered him along " Basch? What was the name of that cafe we stopped at last time? "

Balthier wanted to sigh. Just like all those other times, he'd force a conforming facade until he got home. This _was_ an attempt to rekindle their old relationship after all. Orchestrated by both their families.

 

One good thing the apathetic Balthier could say about this day, was that the hot weather was swiftly making room for the cooler fall. Already there was a nice refreshing breeze blowing, though things weren't quite the picture of fall yet. There was still time for women and girls to go about in various dresses while men and boys could still sport shorts and tanks to showoff their summer physiques.

As the trio strolled down the shopping strip Balthier noticed various ads in the windows or out in front of the shops. Each one was different in design, some having fancy borders while others just stuck to bold type face, but all had the same message. Father's day was approaching which meant it was time to bust out the wallets for your dear old patriarch. Something Balthier considered good was his father instilling within his sons the man's distaste for holidays such as these. The perfect gift for his old man was a groundbreaking breakthrough on one of his projects. That, or Balthier following what the old man believed to be the proper life path for him.

" Here we are." Ashelia pointed out as they came to a stop in front of a grey colored ,stretching storefront. Three tall glass windows flanked an equally tall pair of glass double doors. The large words LHUSU JEWELERS were displayed across the storefront in fancy looking led lettering. A window at each end had white decals that also displayed the store name but in a much smaller size and a different font style that seemed to be some sort of fancy cursive. Overall the outside of the store was clean. When they stepped inside the interior was just as clean.

It seemed all jewelry stores followed a general template for their insides. Varying sized showcases were placed about with enough space between them for customers to mill about and not feel crowded. Balthier instantly liked the color choices. Grey walls, possibly marbled, with black furniture here and there. The white base of the showcases did well against the slightly dark grey carpet. The entire store gave off a classy and expensive feel and when Balthier glanced at a sterling silver bracelet decorated with lapis lazuli stones it only increased the perception. The trinket was eight hundred and ninety-eight dollars! Oh yes, one definitely had to be of high wealth to shop here.

Balthier made his way over to where Basch was standing. The older man was gazing down at a golden rolex that sat neatly in a black box. He shook his head and chuckled. "Why are people willing to pay three hundred dollars for a damn watch?" he asked to Balthier. That was another thing he liked about his friend. The guy was real and felt no need to be smothered by expensive objects. He was a welcome break from the fake as hell stuffed shirts the wealthy bracket was filled with.

" Some people like wearing their money on their sleeve, plus, it _is_ quite the looker." Balthier grinned slightly at the accessory. If he wanted to he could buy the thing right now but he had a dozen rolex watches as it were. So long as they worked correctly he saw no need to update to the newest model.

" This is the one I'm getting him." Ashelia called over to the two of them. They both went over to her to look at her choice. She pointed ernestly to a gold band with a medium sized sapphire in the middle, with said sapphire surrounded by a crown of tiny white diamonds. The thing certainly looked nice. Of course Balthier's eye wondered to the price tag. The amount earned a comment from him.

" By the gods Ashelia! Four thousand, three hundred and fifty dollars!" a chuckle of disbelief escaped his lips.

" Father is more than worth it. " Ashelia smiled at him. He could see that she meant it. When Ashelia loved someone she loved them to the end. It was why she was so heart broken when they broke up. The love was only on one side.

" Afternoon. May I help you?" came a smooth accented voice. The familiarity of it caused Balthier to look up suddenly. They all looked up but only Ashelia spoke, clearly unfazed by the exotic looking woman before them. Balthier's green eyes blinked as they met the deep red ones of the saleswoman before she focused on Ashelia.

" Yes. I'd like to put in a custom order for this one." she tapped her french tipped nails on the glass directly above the sapphire ring. The woman nodded with a small smile of approval on her glossed lips. She didn't seem to notice Balthier still staring. He was specifically searching for her name tag and found it on her left breast. On a white background the name Fran appeared in black letters. _So it is you._

" Ah. Excellent choice if I may say so. " she pulled at a white lanyard around her neck and produced a key which she used to unlock the glass case. Balthier noted the way her simplest movements extruded grace. From the way she unlocked the case to the way she reached in and pulled out the display ring. " A popular one it is. " she continued. Balthier found his ears hooked onto every accented syllable. Fran gestured for Ashelia to follow her. Balthier followed along but stopped at a case near the counter to feign interest while he listened in. 

" What customization would you like for it?" Fran asked softly.

" I'd like the name Raminas B'nargin engraved on the inside of the band and I'd also like a health and wellness enchantment placed on the ring." Ashelia recited perfectly. If Balthier didn't know any better he'd say she had practiced saying that. " Now, can you give me an estimate of the time frame for completion. " Ashelia followed up.

" For this specific order it'll be eight to ten business days due to it's requested additions." Fran explained eloquently. Every word she spoke was like a refreshing drop of rain to his dry mood. It also helped that she was a grade A looker.

Feeling a little more daring, Balthier went over to the counter to study the jewelry on display there. Mostly earrings and they were a lot cheaper than the other stuff in the store. Balthier glanced briefly at his fingers where he usually wore a ring or two. Maybe he'd buy himself a new ring with an enchantment on it so he could have an excuse to hear this, Fran's voice. His mind seemed to block out Ashelia's talking but came to attention when Fran spoke once again. " May I have your number? " the rabbit eared woman requested, prompting Ashelia to ramble off her phone number. " Very good. We will call you the day prior to pick up your order."

" Understood. Thank you for your service." Ashelia smiled and tugged gently on Balthier's arm as she turned to leave.

" Of course. Come again." Fran responded, but when she said it her gaze was not on Ashelia, not that Ashelia was paying attention, it was on Balthier. That mere act caused the fog of apathy in Balthier to lift a little more and he gave her a smirk.

When they were back outside both his sides were flanked by his friends. Ashelia still clinging to his right arm while Basch took up a position on his left side. " So..." Basch started. Balthier could hear the grin in his pal's voice.

" So?" Ashelia echoed.

" Balthier. " Basch clarified " I noticed you perked up a little at that lovely clerk." he lightly jabbed Balthier's shoulder. Before the green eyed man could answer he felt Ashelia tighten her hold on his shoulder.

" Well of course he looked at her." Ashelia stated, a bit pointedly too " How often do you meet a person with tall rabbit ears? It's a rarity even with New Rabanastre's large non-human population. She's tall to and tall people stand out."

Balthier fought the urge to roll his eyes at Ashelia's sudden defensive attitude. Was somebody jealous? That Fran woman was very beautiful and her clean work outfit only increased her beauty. " Her features do stand out. " Balthier finally responded in agreement with Ashelia " I've never seen someone like her before."

" She's what is called a Viera. They are mostly human looking but do possess non-human features such as the ears. A hand full of them lurk here in the city. They're very exotic, but I've heard they have a stare that can cut through diamond so a lot of people are intimidated by them." Basch chuckled. Balthier could see how that was possible. That razor sharp glare Fran gave him last night was one to remember.

" Who's hungry?" Ashelia suddenly asked, the question clearly an attempt at changing the subject.

" I am. Haven't eaten anything yet." Balthier answered. Basch began singing the praises of a cafe while Ashelia chuckled lightly in amusement, and during all of that Balthier noticed a genuine push of interest come forward. The prospect of spending a good portion of the day with his friends was starting to feel appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Getting out of bed was the next step and it was done with the grace of a seeq"**
> 
> The Seeq are a race exclusive to the Final Fantasy 12 game. They look like humanoid pigs basically.


	3. Moving While At Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fran is used to being still when relaxing, but playing host to her ever curious younger sister ,Mjrn, makes that hard.

**Fran**

She heard her sister before her heels stepped up onto the sidewalk. The tall fuzzy ears atop her head afforded Fran, like all viera, superb hearing. Even though Fran had yet to reach the door to her townhouse the older viera could hear her sister's excited heartbeat. Fran paused to cherish her solitude for a couple more seconds before reaching into her purse to fetch her keys, however before Fran could even raise them to the door the familiar clicking of the locks hit her ears. The woman sighed. They'd been over this twice now and this time would be their third. The door swung open.

" Welcome home Fran!" Mjrn greeted excitedly, each word thick with her accent. Fran let her little sister wrap her arms around her in a loving hug. A small smile graced Fran's lips but she would still be scolding her, though gently.

" Mjrn? " Fran gave an exhausted sigh as she walked in " What have I told you?" she asked patiently as she closed the door behind her. Mjrn released her sister and Fran was able to turn around to lock the door.

" Give you time to sit down when you first walk in?" Mjrn recited innocently.

" The other one." Fran corrected softly. A flicker of remembrance flashed in Mjrn's red eyes, then she smiled.

" Oh! Wait for you to unlock the door." Mjrn then rolled her eyes dismissively. " I'm not a child Fran."

Mjrn's words earned a head shake from Fran as the older viera moved into her living room.

Fran gently placed her black purse onto a wooden side table before sitting down on the black couch next to it. She then began her usual post work routine by reaching down to take off her heels. Slowly she slipped the first foot out, exposing her bare clawed feet to the cool temperature of the house. Fran wiggled her toes to work out the stress in them. Mjrn suddenly plopped down onto the couch next to Fran. She could feel her little sister's energy and it just made her even more tired. " So what'd you do at work today?" Mjrn chirped excitedly. Fran did not give her an answer right away. Instead she focused on pulling off her other shoe.

" No different than what I did yesterday." then Fran frowned slightly as she went over the day's events " Actually, I saw the hume that saved you." she added.

" Oh!" Mjrn perked up like a child " What was he doing?" she further pressed. Fran let out a soft and exhausted sigh. Did her sister really need a play by play of every second of her work day? Once again there was a short stretch of silence before Fran replied.

" Browsing while his female companion put in her request. Now, " Fran rose up, preparing to cut off another round of potential inquiries " enough questions. What is it you would like to eat? "

She started making her way to the kitchen, silently delighting the cool feel of the wooden floor. From the gentle rustling sound coming from behind her Fran could tell Mjrn was rooting around for something. " Lets order something." her sister suggested softly. This made Fran stop and turn to glance at her younger sibling. " Pizza. "

Fran took a moment to think on it. She herself was more of a fan of cooking at home when possible. The viera had tasted fast food before and it was delicious, that much she would admit, but Fran was of the mind that when available healthier options should be the way to go. When she cleared her train of thought she was met with Mjrn's begging eyes. Because she had not yet fully matured Mjrn did not yet have the piercing gaze that all viera eventually gained. It allowed her to get away with the doe-eyed look, for now. The look almost never failed, save for more serious times. " Come next year your trick will wane by much." Fran grinned. She allowed her sister this victory.

Fran walked back over to the couch to fetch her debt card from her purse while Mjrn dialed the number. She quickly located her beige wallet, flipped it open, and removed a black card decorated with the background image of three silver crystals. " Anything with pineapple." she handed Mjrn the card before picking up her shoes and walking towards the stairs.

The vieran woman took her time as she ascended the brown carpeted steps, but even then it didn't take her much time to reach the top. The walk to her room was even shorter and she was thankful for that. The moment she walked through the threshold Fran tossed her purse and shoes onto her bed. A low groan escape her lips as she plopped down and promptly began unbuttoning her black blouse. Fran huffed in relief when a refreshing breeze from the open window danced across her now exposed breasts. After letting herself enjoy the feeling, Fran rose and made her way over to her white wicker dresser. She opened the top most left drawer and pulled out a plain black button up camisole. It's golden buttons suddenly caught her attention and Fran found herself thinking of the hume from the store. Something seemed, off about him, but she refused to chase that observation. In all honesty the viera did not really care why he looked the way he did. It was a look she'd seen quite a few times on the faces of her customers. When their money no longer served to amuse them, they often got sad. Then some contrived issue would pop up to regain their attention.

" Fran! Jote is on the phone! " Mjrn called.

The older viera sped up her actions. Another checkup call probably. Their older sister did this every time Mjrn came to visit.

 

When it came to speaking on the phone Fran was glad there was a speaker phone option. Her kind's animal ears made it difficult to hold a phone up to them, not that they needed to.

Fran lounged comfortably in her white wicker chair while studying the matching dresser across from her. Both were a gift from her brother-in-law after she announced her desire to move to the city. He was a wonderful viera, talented in many ways and able to talk Jote both out of and into mostly anything, but he could never get her to stop worrying whenever Mjrn came to the city. It was ever so evident in her voice as she spoke.

" Mjrn hasn't gotten into any trouble has she?" Jote asked sternly. Fran could picture the hard look she'd usually give when asking about Mjrn's adventures. 

A smirk danced onto Fran's lips at the question. Usually the answer was "no", but not this time. Still, Fran was not sure if she should tell the truth or not. She was more than aware of how much Mjrn loved the city visits and if Fran revealed the incident in the alley Jote herself would drive all the way up to fetch their little sister. Fran was not sure if she'd be able to talk Jote out of it. Then again, maybe that was needed? 

It was no secret to anyone in their little family, how much Mjrn adored the city. Their little sister had always been the curious one. An overly active imagination had gotten the younger viera lost in a mine when they were smaller. Her mind was ever moving, but she was very naive at the same time. It was this naivety that made even Fran herself, side with their older sister on keeping Mjrn at the vineyard a while longer. But at the same time, Mjrn would never gain experience if Jote came to whisk her off back home at every mistake.

" Fran?" Jote called a little louder over the phone.

" Forgive me, " Fran chuckled at herself " I was thinking of someone from work. Regarding Mjrn, yes she has been behaving herself."

" She has not been speaking with strangers has she?" Jote continued to press. Now at that, Fran had to shake her head.

" She has, but that is how one generally meets others. " answered Fran, then " I assure you Jote. So long as Mjrn is with me no harm shall come to her. " A sinking feeling then hit her stomach. It was not one of worry, but one of shame. Harm had _almost_ came to their little sister last night, but the lucky timing and chivalrous ways of a random hume had prevented it. Not her. She wouldn't be telling Jote that though.

Jote was silent for a few moments so Fran took the opportunity to get in her own questions. " How has everything back home been?" 

A gentle sigh came from her sister's end of the line. " Same for the most part, but there have been some minor disturbances. " Another brief silence, during which Fran began to gently chip away at the white paint on the chair. " Do you remember the bangaa family a couple of hour's drive from us? They almost lost their farm." This made Fran frown slightly.

" What happened?" she asked Jote, not bothering to hide her curiosity and concern.

" A handful of their cows got sick and died. Luckily they were able to holdout and the community helped to keep them from going under. There are rumors going around that the sickness was some sort of sabotage." Jote replied.

The idea of someone sabotaging another in her old home was, out of place to say the least. The town was an agricultural one with various farms and a very tight knit community. They all worked together and understood the importance of each other's business. Just about everyone was on friendly terms and the ones who weren't as kind still had a sense of respect that kept them from doing something as scandalous as sabotaging another's livelihood. 

Fran adjusted herself in her chair. " Well it is good they recovered. Sabotage. How odd." Fran mused. Jote spoke a word of agreement before a man's voice called out to her from the background. Fran recognized her brother in law. " Don't let me keep you from him any longer than necessary. " Fran teased. Jote chuckled before reminding her to look after Mjrn and said her goodbyes.

As Fran set her phone down in her lap she picked up Mjrn's steps coming up the stairs. Her eyes closed in rest, she did not bother to open them when she heard her little sister pause in the doorway. " Fran?" came Mjrn's voice " Lets do something tomorrow!" her voice burst with energy. Fran simple gave a tired "mmhm". She didn't have work and it was plain to see Mjrn couldn't stand being cooped up in the house for just one day. " We'll discuss our plans over dinner." Fran nodded. Apparently satisfied with that, Mjrn dashed out of the room and back down stairs. Fran would need to turn in early tonight.


End file.
